


Indulgence

by DaddyBrianMay



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Breathplay (kinda), Brian is almost 40 and reader is about 20, Dom Brian May, Dom!Brian, Dom/sub, F/M, Hero Worship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Public Display of Affection, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyBrianMay/pseuds/DaddyBrianMay
Summary: Set in 1986 during the Magic Tour.Brian is looking for a little entertainment after the concert, and you seem to be exactly what he wants.  It's all too easy to be drawn into a night of fantasy.  You would do absolutely anything to please him... and he knows it.
Relationships: Brian May/You, brian may/reader
Comments: 59
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CodeXANA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeXANA/gifts).



> This is in response to a request from CodeXANA, who has been so lovely and supportive about my other fic. Sorry it took so long, but I got a little carried away and now there will be multiple chapters. I'm simply unable to resist Brian.
> 
> Brian may be a little OOC in this... but I mean clearly 80s Bri is a huge cocky Dom. A little alcohol and adrenaline can do wonders ;) Freddie said there were stories of him you wouldn't believe after all.
> 
> Don't know when updates will be, but I hope you enjoy!

You sipped the expensive champagne in your hand, hoping to calm the nerves in your stomach. You couldn’t believe where you were standing right now; you had actually got in to Queen’s after party! Here you were in a seething throng of interesting people, some dressed in outlandish costumes, all swaying to the music in a large opulent hotel room. There was so much variety in the crowd that you couldn’t help but blend in, even if you felt out of place. Luckily the alcohol in your system was beginning to take effect.

It seemed like only minutes ago you had been dressing for the Queen concert at home, picking out the tight miniskirt and low cut top you now wore. You’d agonized over the decision, as Queen were you’re favourite band, and you wanted this to be a night you remembered forever. Settling on your current outfit you had known that you looked a bit slutty, but it was rock and roll! There wasn’t much chance for you to show your body off in everyday life, so why not live a little? Besides, you knew you looked good. Good enough for the security at the door to let you in without your name on the list, so that alone made it the right decision. 

You had gone to the concert with some classmates from university. Since the semester had just begun, you didn’t know them very well, but someone had a bunch of tickets they were selling and you couldn’t miss the opportunity. Somehow one of the girls had information on where this after party was being held, and, like everyone else in the world, you wanted to get in. Queen were the one of today’s hottest bands, both in popularity and, you thought, in appearance. They were the absolute embodiment of rock with everything the genre entailed. So you were excited at the prospect… to put it mildly.

The show had been amazing: everything you had always imagined and more. They were brilliant musicians, displaying their talents for thousands of fans. Freddie Mercury had the voice of a god, working the stage and commanding the entire audience with a gesture. Roger Taylor laid an impeccable beat and delighted with outstanding falsettos. John Deacon filled in the gaps with resonating bass notes and funky riffs. And Brian May, well, he had always been your favourite.

Throughout the concert you could barely take your eyes off him. His long fingers flowed over the strings of his Red Special guitar with practiced ease as he played the powerful notes of each song. The sounds he created were mesmerising, as was he. He exuded a quiet confidence throughout the set. It was like he knew everyone was in awe of him, so he would toss the crowd a little bone now and again to keep them fed. During the solos he gained something extra, reveling in the complete admiration people had of him. Not to mention the thousands of lustful, wanting gazes and feminine screams of “I love you Brian!” He was fucking sexy, and he knew it too, strutting around in those tight pants and open shirt and smiling slyly at the crowd.

You were close enough to the stage that you thought he made eye contact with you at one point, after one of your more eager squeals, but you couldn’t be sure. Still, just that one glance lit a fire inside you. That was the power of Brian May. It was one of your main goals tonight to meet the man in person. 

Drawing your mind back to the present, you looked around the room for him, or anyone else you recognized. You had lost track of the rest of your group in the chaos at the door to the party, slightly selfish in your eagerness to get inside. You weren’t too broken up about it, and if that made you a bad person, so be it. You would take your chances tonight as they came. It was the opportunity of a lifetime.

The first thing you noticed was a huge mass of people around the bar, on which the great Freddie Mercury was sitting and laughing. Everyone was vying for his attention, for a second of recognition from this extravagant man. You knew a short, slight girl such as yourself had no chance to get through the crowd, so decided to go elsewhere for now.

There was a dancefloor full of people enjoying the music under a bright disco ball. You scanned the moving shadows there, surprised when you caught a glimpse of John Deacon amongst the dancers. At least you thought it was him; it was pretty hard to tell in the writhing mass of bodies.

You weren’t really feeling like dancing at the moment, especially in the heels you had chosen to wear, so you continued to walk past the throng and settle against the wall in a quieter area. At a settee in the corner of the room, away from the main ruckus of the party, sat none other than Brian May, talking to a group men you assumed were roadies or producers of some sort. He was just as gorgeous in the dim light as he had been on stage. The same confident, assured presence enveloped him and naturally made him the focus of all attention in the area, and for you, of the entire room. 

He was telling a story to his devoted listeners, gesturing lazily as he slouched in his chair, long legs splayed wide and relaxed. His shirt was almost fully unbuttoned, as usual, tempting onlookers with a view of his bony chest and sternum. Your eyes were drawn to the gold necklace that glinted there, imagining what it would be like to run your fingers across his skin. 

Brian must have said something humorous, for everyone around him started to laugh. An amused smirk appeared on his handsome face at their reaction, and his voluminous curls bounced as he shook his head slightly to chuckle with them. He clearly enjoyed the admiration and attention, so you wondered why he was back here in the corner, instead of out with all the others at the bar or on the dancefloor.

Just then, a waitress walked over to Brian, seemingly ignoring everyone else to capture his eye. She was wearing almost nothing apart from 5-inch heels and a bowtie. You couldn’t blame her as she swayed her hips unnecessarily, for any woman would surely yearn for him, but a pang of jealousy twitched within you all the same as he grinned at her. 

Brian gestured to the table and the waitress bent down obscenely to place an array of shot glasses down where his hands had indicated. He made no effort to hide his leer at her backside as she leaned over the table, and the girl was obviously basking under his gaze with how she drew her movements out and smiled over her shoulder. It was blatantly obvious flirting in front of all those people; the waitress showed no shame in letting Brian know she was interested and available if he so chose.

As lewd as it was, you knew you would look just as wanton if you were in the same situation. Brian just had that way about him that made you want to throw yourself at his feet, begging for one small moment of attention. 

The serving girl was visibly disappointed as Brian dismissed her once she had placed the drinks, giving her a cheeky wink and lightly tapping her backside as thanks for the delivery, as if he knew she would be delighted by even a crumb of courtesy from him.

A hot flush spread through you at the display. This was a man at a stage in his life where he knew he was hot, and enjoyed profiting form it unashamedly. He was basking in the adulation and indulgence that came with wealth and fame, a man approaching forty but still pleased to be so supremely desirable to young women. God help you, the absolute depravity and wickedness of it was darkly arousing. And fuck he was attractive. In the years you'd been following Queen it seemed like he hadn't aged a day... except in confidence and personality. That ego had developed deliciously.

As he and his friends did a round of shots in quick succession, you couldn’t help but think that maybe, despite his calm and thoughtful nature, Brian May was actually the bad boy of Queen… At least when he got in the mood after a concert. After all, those emotions had to be released somehow.

Once the shots were done, Brian leaned back on the couch and draped his arms over the top. Some of the men around him started to leave in groups, going off to join the dance floor or talk to others. You decided to walk closer now that there was free space, sliding along the wall. Brian was like a magnet, drawing you to him without even trying.

As you got closer, you could see Brian glance around the room, perhaps looking for something that caught his interest. You hoped that something could be you. You were only about 10 feet away from him now, but you stayed close to the wall. You didn’t want to bother him, and hadn’t quite worked up the nerve to approach him directly. You would need a few more drinks for that.

However, Brian must have caught some of your movement in the corner of his eye, for he turned his head in your direction. His gaze caught yours, and immediately something dropped in your stomach. His eyes, dark in the dimly lit room, seemed to bore right through you and turn all your insides to jelly on their way. You were caught like a deer in the headlights, unable to move or even breathe until Brian let you.

He seemed to like what he saw, for his features twisted into a confident smirk as he continued to look at you. You could feel your core heat under his scrutiny. Just eye contact, the slightest bit of attention from this man, stirred something within you.

Brian crooked his finger towards you, unmoving from his place on the couch. He was obviously used to getting what he wanted, when he wanted, from who he wanted. 

You wouldn’t be one to deny him, star-struck and lusting as you were. There would be no coy teasing from you tonight. You knew what you wanted and you weren’t going to risk losing it; if that made you weak than it was also true. You were weak for him. 

You walked towards Brian at his gesture. You were nervous and flustered, but you tried to act alluring, swaying your hips much like the waitress had. 

“What’s a pretty girl like you doing at the back of the room?” 

His voice was smooth like liquid honey, and your heart felt like it was going to explode at a complement from Brian May. You struggled not to collapse into a heap and hopefully maintain your outward cool.

“Just looking for something interesting I suppose, but I could ask you the same question, Mr. Guitar-Hero.”

Brian chucked, pleased you recognised him. “I lost a bet the other day.” He eyes looked you up and down, obviously appreciating the curves that your outfit displayed. He lingered around your chest before meeting your eyes again, and then a sideways smile appeared on his handsome face. “I had to buy a round of shots for everyone involved.”

You smiled back at him, inwardly preening at the attention and lust you saw in his eyes. “Isn’t Queen technically paying for all the drinks tonight?” you asked mischievously, cocking one hip towards Brian. “I’m not sure you fulfilled your bet Mr. May.”

The smile on Brian’s face widened, giving you a lovely view of his white teeth and sharp canines.

“Oh, you’re a smart one aren’t you?” He was speaking to you from the seat, but even with him sitting and you standing you could feel where the power was. Brian’s voice was slow, considered and confident as he continued. “Perhaps you’re right, but don’t go telling the others about it. I think everyone’s drunk enough not to notice.” 

Brian winked at you when he finished, sending your insides spinning again. God, his eyes were beautiful, bottomless pools of mystery.

“Your secret’s safe with me Sir.” Even as the title left your mouth, you weren’t really sure where it came from. Perhaps it was because you had already addressed him as Mr. May, and calling him Brian seemed disrespectful for a nobody such as yourself. Surprisingly though, the epithet felt right.

Brian simply stared at you then, looking sexy and daring with that unreadable expression, and began speaking again. “You know, it seems that I am at a bit of a disadvantage…” Less truthful words could not have been said, for if anyone had the advantage here it was him, but you appreciated his attempted kindness. “You seem to know my name, but I don’t have the pleasure of yours.”

Wow, he could be eloquent when he wanted to be. Were there any skills this man didn’t possess?

“Of course, everyone here knows your name Mr. May,” you said, “I’m Y/N.”

Brian smiled at your answer. “Nice to meet you Y/N, call me Brian… Would you like to take a seat?”

You’d never liked your name more than you did now, as it sounded falling from Brian’s lips. You were in heaven, being asked by this amazing man to join him, but you didn’t want to seem too desperate. Even though you were.

“I’m not sure there’s any room…” you trailed off suggestively, roaming your eyes along Brian’s long splayed legs that took up the majority of the small couch.

“Nonsense,” Brian quickly grabbed your arm and pulled you towards him, throwing you slightly off balance. Before you could fall his strong hands gripped around your waist and spun you into his lap. “There’s plenty of room right here.” Brian ended his sentence in a deep, rough voice that went straight to your core.

Your heart rate seemed to increase a hundred fold when you were plopped into this position, and you were frighteningly embarrassed when a small squeak was the only thing that left your mouth in attempt to answer Brian. Eventually you found your voice, but it was a struggle just to speak when you were this overwhelmed.

“Oh… Okay…G… Thank you,” you stuttered. How were you supposed to react to that? You’d forgotten all about your show of confidence now that you were perched in a rock star’s lap.

“Mmm… You’re welcome honey.” Brian’s hands skirted along your hips and then gripped a little tighter to adjust you upon him. “There’s always a spot here for lovely girls such as yourself.”

You blushed again at his complement and looked down at your lap. Your tight skirt had ridden up when Brian had pulled you to him, exposing the creamy expanse of your upper thighs. You could feel Brian below you clearly; every slight movement going through the thin material and reminding you who you were sat on.

“Did you enjoy the concert tonight Y/N?” Brian’s smooth voice came from behind you, and you twisted your head to face him. He looked absolutely stunning at this proximity, leaning back into the plush couch with his shirt hanging open. Your eyes were drawn to his necklaces again, so tantalizingly close to your shoulder.

“Very much Brian,” you said, unable to keep the awe out of your tone as you met his eyes, “It was incredible.”

Brian smirked at your obvious admiration, and drawled arrogantly, “What was your favourite part?” His warm fingers drifted to your thighs as he spoke, causing your stomach to tighten in excitement when he started playing with the hem of your skirt.

You breathed heavily at Brian’s ministrations, “…You of course.”

“Oh, is that so?” His hand trailed further up your leg and brushed against the lace of your panties; the man was truly shameless. “I’m glad I was able to please,” he said, “You liked the solo then?”

“Yes! It took me to another place, like I forgot myself in the sound.” Brian was truly talented, and you were being completely honest with how his playing had made you feel. It was a surreal experience, talking about the concert with one of Queen themselves.

“That’s good to hear Y/N. I’m always adjusting it you see, and I enjoy… feedback.” Brian dug his fingers into your skin on the last word, making you gasp out loud, and you couldn’t miss his double meaning.

“Makes sense,” you said breathlessly, unable to think of a better response. Brian seemed to be able to turn your head to mush at his leisure. 

He liked the effect he was having on you though, as he stroked your hair with the hand not currently buried under your skirt. He brushed your long locks to one side and you suddenly felt the open air on exposed skin. Brian brought his lips down to the back of your neck, dragging them gently over your flesh. His breath was warm, and very nerve in your body was tingling with excitement.

“Did I look good on stage?” The words were murmured quietly for they didn’t have far to travel to your ears. “Did I make you feel something HERE?” Brian slipped his long fingers beneath your panties again, this time pressing up right against your folds. There was no way he couldn’t feel your arousal.

“…Yes.” You whined and rolled your hips against his hand.

A low growl rolled from Brian’s chest and his fingers threaded through your hair, pulling slightly and forcing your head back against his shoulder. “I want to fuck you Y/N.”

God yes, you wanted that too. It was every lustful fantasy you’d had coming true. Your first instinct was to nod eagerly, but Brian’s grip in your hair was too tight to move your head, so you let out a shaky moan, “Please Brian.”

He bent down to your neck and inhaled deeply before lightly biting and then LICKING a strip on your throat. It was hot and sensual and arousing, to let Brian taste his fill. He was so confident and secure, taking exactly what he wanted from you. Your head was fuzzy with pleasure and disbelief that you were actually in the arms of such a stunning figure. He was the sexiest man in the world, and it was looking like you would get to experience all he had to offer tonight. 

Unfortunately, through your spinning mind, you heard your pleasure suddenly interrupted.

“Oi! Brian, you horny bastard, take that shit somewhere more private!”

You were snapped out of Brian’s trance, and turned to look in the direction of the sharp voice, head spinning and once again aware of the rest of the room. None other than Roger Taylor came walking briskly towards you, with an obviously annoyed look on his face. “Nobody wants to see you grope some poor girl in the middle of the party.”

You startled at the drummer’s harsh words, looking around the room for the first time since you sat in Brian’s lap. Your face flushed immediately at what you saw, stomach twisting uncomfortably in embarrassment. You didn’t realise there were this many people around at the back of the room, even if most of them weren’t looking in your direction. Certainly now that Roger exclaimed his disapproval in such a loud voice there were more eyes glancing your way.  
Brian’s deep, strong voice answered his bandmate with a hint of arrogance. “Jealous Rog?”

“Of course I’m not jealous of you, you big lanky idiot. I just want you to stop whatever it is you’re doing, before it makes me sick.”

Brian’s smirk fell and his face turned cold, displeased with his bandmate’s unkind description. “Since when do I take orders from you?”

Roger rolled his eyes. “Since fucking never, that’s for sure. Ol’ Brian with his big ego never listens to anyone else, everything has to be done just the way YOU want it.”

Brian glared at his bandmate in silence for a moment, lips pursed in annoyance. “Roger, you’re drunk. Go back to whatever room you came from and blow off some steam.”

“Oh there you fucking go again, telling everyone what to do.” Roger threw his hands up in the air. “You’re such a control fr—“

“Maybe I’m forced to take control because my bandmates act like a bunch of immature children and can’t hold their liquor.” Brian interrupted his friend mid-sentence, annoyance clear in his tone.

“Yeah sure, or maybe it’s because you think you’re so bloody smart and wise… MUCH more important than someone who just bangs a drum all night.”

The hard silence between the guitarist and drummer was palpable as you sat between them. Brian hadn’t moved from his position holding you on the couch, but every muscle in his body was tense. His hazel eyes were locked on the other man and you could sense the cogs turning in his head as he evaluated the conversation.

“That’s not what I think of you Rog. Is this about the change I made to the set list?” 

“Yes actually… it is,” Roger answered petulantly. He turned then to look at you, still seated in shocked silence on Brian’s lap. “Why don’t you get lost, girl. Brian and I need to finish our discussion.” Those brilliant blue eyes of his bore into your nervous chest.

“I’m sorry, I… I didn’t know,” you stuttered in panic, quickly standing up to leave.

You didn’t get far though as Brian gripped your waist and slammed you back into his lap, “Where the fuck do you think you’re going Y/N?” His voice was shockingly powerful. “I didn’t tell you to move.”

Despite the situation, Brian’s dominant attitude sent a rush of wetness from your core. The way he snarled at Roger, choosing not to cast you aside, was incredibly sexy. He was certainly a MAN: proud, assured and forceful.

“We’re not going to discuss anything right now Roger,” Brian continued,” so fuck off.”

Roger opened his mouth, aghast. “You—“

“ENOUGH.” Brian interrupted again; his deeper voice cutting through the blonde’s raspy one. “There is a time and a place for this Rog, you KNOW that. And that place is not here.”

You could see the consideration that passed over Roger’s face, perhaps realizing that he was making a bit of scene. He seemed to be sufficiently embarrassed, coming to a decision to save his outrage for later.

“Fine, just don’t fuck her on the couch.” Roger couldn’t help but have the last word as he spun around indignantly and walked away. 

The look in Brian’s eyes was livid as he watched him leave, and his mouth was set into a firm grimace. In a brisk, angry movement, Brian snatched another shot off the table and downed it immediately, still staring at the drummer’s retreating form. He slammed the empty glass back down on the hard wood and then reached towards your jaw with the same ferocity.

His strong hand gripped your chin and pulled you towards him in a searing kiss. You could taste the fresh alcohol on his lips and on his tongue as he pushed it into your mouth, claiming you entirely. You let him take complete control as he calmed himself in the brief but hard contact. He was clearly tired of the frustrations and arguments within the band, but YOU would let him do what he wanted.

A smacking sound came from your lips as Brian pulled away. He was slightly out of breath, looking over your face. “I’m sorry about that Y/N.”

“It’s okay Brian, not your fault.”

Brian leaned in to whisper seductively in your ear. “He was right about something though… I’m getting a little bored of this party.” You could feel his lips quirk against your skin, and his hot breath sent a shiver through you. “I’ll take you somewhere more private soon. There are some things that only belong behind closed doors.”

And with his words, more molten desire flooded your senses. _God_ , this was really going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this one! I was caught up in the crazy birthday party in my other fic ;p
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

The motions of the other party-goers seemed to pass along the edges of your perception in a blur. Now that you were with Brian, flushing under his touch and wrapped in his smell, nobody else mattered. He was all you could think about. About how lucky you were, and how attractive he was. You would do anything to please him this night; to give him pleasure as some small payment for the influence he has had on you and the world.  


Brian had slammed back a few more shots while you were pulled around by his strong grip, either trailing his form as he stalked through the crowd or sat on his lap in a seat. You could tell he was getting pretty tipsy from the increasingly brazen hands on your body, but why shouldn’t the man get to enjoy himself? He’d earned it and everything that came with. Hell, even you yourself were feeling buzzed after the pair of drinks Brian had pushed into your hands.

“I can’t wait to have you Y/N… all to myself.” He whispered a low voice into your ear, and the heat of his breath crept down your neck. “There’s just one more person I have to see tonight, you know, keep up appearances.”

There was a faint hint of smugness in his tone then, along with the clear annoyance. Brian was obviously frustrated that he couldn’t leave before schmoozing with whatever big wigs were in attendance tonight, but at the same time you could tell a part of him liked the attention. He enjoyed being important. He liked to show you the influence he clearly had here, and he liked to show everyone else how you clung to him. Another girl aching to get his attention. You didn’t mind their stares; you could sense the jealousy in them, both men and women. It made you feel hot all over. There was a certain thrill to being paraded around on his arm.

“Everyone seems to want a piece of you Brian,” you said, looking up at him as he led you to another corner of the room.

He chuckled and curled his lip, tilting his head back slightly so the light caught a bright eye tooth. “Don’t worry darling… you’ll get your turn soon. Be patient.” He finished with a wink, and a deep cloying heat filled your insides.

You fought the urge to whine as Brian turned back to find the person of interest and instead responded with a small “I will”, that was only answered by the tightening of his hand around yours. You would wait however long this man wanted you to, but it would be an agony. Every action- every wry smirk- left you trembling.

Soon you reached your target: a shortish, balding man, probably in his 40s. He was chatting to a group of people and holding one of the copious glasses of champagne. His appearance was forgettable, but everything about the way he dressed screamed money. Perhaps a label executive of some sort. Whatever the case, you just waited obediently for Brian to finish.

The guitarist walked up to the group of people and stood silently until they noticed his arrival: polite, but confident they’d stop what they were discussing and give him their attention. Very quickly heads turned and the chatter died down. He was right.

“Brian!” the balding man said jovially, giving him a firm clasp on the shoulder in greeting. You could tell he was drunk too, and mighty glad Brian had stopped by. The familiar front seemed a bit put on, especially as the taller man forced a tight-lipped smile in return. You guessed it was more for show than anything- a status symbol to impress the group he was speaking to- and a small twinge passed through you at the thought of Brian being used this way.

“Hello Phil- Nice to see you here.” Every the gentleman, Brian managed to push a pleasant tone out of his tight mouth. “Thanks for coming.”

“Wouldn’t miss it, you guys sure know how to throw a party.”

“Blame Freddie for that.” Light laughter passed along the people nearby, a handful of locked gazes watching Brian’s every move. You wondered if he ever got used to the attention.

“I certainly will… if I ever get through that damned crowd.” A prickle of bitterness invaded the man’s false friendliness. Perhaps the alcohol wasn’t so good for his carefully crafted appearance. You watched as his eyes stared off in the distance and seemed to harden on the mass of people crowded around the bar and Mr. Mercury.

“Don’t mind that. I’m sure he’d be glad to see you too if ever he gets the chance. We’re really happy with how things are going with the album.”

You were impressed with how Brian maintained the pleasantries, carefully steering the conversation back to positives. You doubted Freddie would give a toss if he talked to this ‘Phil’ or not, and you doubted he’d speak with him at all. It was interesting, you thought, getting to see some of Brian’s conversations tonight. It gave you a little glimpse at his role, as it were, in the band.

Sure, everyone wanted to see Freddie, to get a taste of that limelight. That was his burden to handle; he was the frontman. It seemed to fall to Brian to handle these matters of maintaining relationships and keeping appearances. He was more suited to idle conversation than Roger or John, and held that aura of awe from those around him. His tall, thin stature and bouncy curls were instantly recognizable. He was obviously a star. People looked up to him both literally and metaphorically. You knew firsthand how that power he wielded could make you feel like you were important just for holding his attention, because HE was so evidently a big deal.

“Good, good. We’re happy to have you boys- you’re our favourite signing you know.”

You watched as Brian shook his head and smiled demurely. He accepted the compliment as if it were nothing, and didn’t seem either embarrassed or surprised. You wondered if he was wary of these statements execs often uttered, as they had been doing all night, or if he was simply so used to it that it was no longer significant. Phil didn’t seem to mind his response, and kept right on talking, still clutching Brian’s shoulder firmly.  
“By the way, would you mind signing something for Alice? She’s been talking about it all night- really enjoyed the concert.”

He gestured towards a young woman, about your age, made-up impressively for the party and nervously waiting at his side. Your gaze flicked to her, fidgeting from foot to foot and looking at Brian with wide, adoring eyes. You knew why SHE was here tonight, on the arm of a man such as Phil, and it certainly wasn’t his charming personality. Every connection to fame had its advantages.

Brian simply smiled, perhaps used to this sort of thing too. “Of course! I’d be happy to.” He reached towards the slip of paper and pen she’d withdrawn from her purse. “I’m glad you had a good time.”

‘I- I really did… It was the best I’ve ever seen. You guys are brilliant.”

The girl overcame her nerves surprisingly quickly, and adopted the same enthusiastic, flirty countenance that most women did in Brian’s presence. The same act you knew you displayed, as much as you tried to contain yourself. The man was irresistible and had women throwing themselves at him all the time.

“Thank you darling.”

You watched as he started to write a short note for the woman, personalized of course, as she practically bounced up and down trying to stay close to him. You’d almost have been jealous, if it weren’t for the promise of what was to come. Your panties were soaked already, and blood pulsed through your core, throbbing with anticipation for this God of a man. If only Brian could just get out of this stuffy room…

“And who’s this lovely thing?”

Phil’s scratchy voice interrupted your thoughts before you worked yourself up too much.

Brian answered without looking up. “Oh, this is Y/N. I should have said something earlier.”

There was no other explanation from the guitarist, and your stomach rolled as a slight wickedness passed through the bald man’s eyes. He certainly knew why you were here, and stared at you amusedly for a moment, before grinning. “Lucky girl.”

Brian didn’t say anything in response, just finished writing the autograph and gave another wooden smile to Phil. It was shamelessly dirty, you thought- what the man had said- but you couldn’t help it when another gush of arousal slickened between your legs. There was nothing more you wanted right now than Brian. Any fucking way he’d have you. And by the way the edges of his mouth were tightening, he was getting rather impatient to do just that.

A man used to having his way, to being indulged by those around him for more than a decade now, could only maintain the act for so long.

“There you go love,” Brian stated, and handed the autograph back to Alice, who accepted it happily.

She thanked him enthusiastically and then just about dropped the paper all together when he opened his arms for a hug. Your chest tightened as you saw how easily he loomed over her, and enveloped her within his long arms briefly, before pulling back, much to her disappointment. It made him look _big_ , and in control, when every gaze in the area was on him.

“Thank you all again for coming.” Brian said, and moved to step back from the group. He was still exceedingly polite and gentlemanly.

“You’re welcome of course Brian- keep pumping out those hits.”

It wasn’t the nicest thing to say about Queen’s music, even you knew that: focusing on the materialistic over the passion. But that was why Phil was here, so you guessed it could only be expected. You were annoyed on Brian’s behalf, for the statement, and the tone in which he’d said it. Sure, the guitarist had thanked them for attending the party, but Phil had made it sound like he truly should be honoured and grateful that they were giving him their time.

Brian’s eyes hardened further, and he gave a quick nod. Just as he took you into his arms again, and started to lead you away, you heard a chuckle, and the grating voice of Phil once more.

“ _Enjoy_ the rest of your night…”

The long fingers gripping your arm tightened, but Brian didn’t look back. He pulled you away from the group, pretending not to hear, but muttering under his breath all the same.

“I’m fucking going to, you prick.”

It was quiet, and whispered out between clenched teeth, but it stirred your loins all the same. Your insides clenched with want, arousal, and a flickering of fear. Brian seemed dangerous, seething as he was now. And it was delicious. You knew he was kind; you’d just seen the evidence these past few minutes. But right now he also was a force to be reckoned with, brimming with power and emotion that hadn’t been released since the concert.  
Your skin felt alive and thrumming with electricity as Brian settled his arm around you and walked you out of the party. Fuck… You hoped he couldn’t feel just how much you were trembling because of him. Your feet walked of their own volition, just falling in line with his longer strides and letting him take you wherever he desired.

“God… sometimes I really hate all this drivel. Can’t get a bloody moment’s peace.” Brian seemed almost hot to the touch, finally fed up with the delay. “First Roger and then all this shit.” He turned to look down at you. “Do you think I have to put up with this?”

“…No Brian,” you said shakily, “I think you can do whatever you want.”

You weren’t lying. He could do whatever the fuck he wanted with you and you’d enjoy it. You’d be thankful and overwhelmed and in sheer _disbelief_ that this man desired you. He worked hard, and he was AMAZING. BRILLIANT. The most impressive, attractive man you’d ever encountered in your life. If it was up to you, he wouldn’t have to do anything he didn’t want to.

“Mmm… good girl. I knew you’d understand. From the very first moment I saw you I knew you would be perfect for me.”

Brian talking like that in your ear, as he pulled you through the hallway towards the lift, was exquisite. He spoke and walked so lazily, just enjoying your star-struck, needy presence, that the welcomed dark heat settled in your gut once again. He was so casual, and almost expectant, that it made you feel small and desperate. You were nothing, but you could be good for him, and that was enough.

All that casual confidence changed when the elevator doors closed though, because Brian was all over you in an instant. He growled and pinned you to the wall, mouthing at your neck as he pressed himself against you. He was so strong you couldn’t move, and so tall you were pushed onto your tip toes. You couldn’t feel your legs; every conscious thought was focused on the heat of Brian’s greedy lips on your skin.

“Fucking finally...” he spoke against your skin, “…I have you all to myself.”

Your head was reeling and you couldn’t think straight, overcome with the heavy feelings he was stirring inside you. “Yes Brian… please. I’m yours.”

He pressed his lips to yours harshly and thrust his tongue into your mouth, claiming you, just as you’d begged. It was perfect, more than you’d ever dreamed of. Him taking control immediately and showing you what he wanted. A long hand came up to clutch at your breast, heaving now from his touch, and pebbled from the thought of him groping through your low-cut top.

When you were sure you couldn’t breathe, he pulled back, and the slight of his wet, red lips drove you further insane. “Are you going to be good for me Y/N?”

 _God yes_ , you bit back a moan, and nodded at the Adonis before you.

Brian smirked, and his hazel eyes were almost black with dark heat and lust. He looked ready to devour you, and the sharp glint of canines made your toes curl. “Lovely girl.”

The doors opened when you reached the proper floor, and Brian pulled you out into the hallway quickly. As he led you to his hotel room door, you almost tripped over your tall heels in anticipation. You could be what Brian needed tonight.

He mesmerized and controlled thousands of people with every move while on stage, and he reveled in it. And when that power was gone, when his bandmates and managers started to pester him so soon after the high, you knew he needed to feel some of that control again. He was cocky, drunk, and confident in his abilities… but he was also insecure. He needed to be reminded just how special he was, and how much he deserved the rewards of rock and roll. It was all you could do to provide that. And, as he opened the door to his room, you knew it would be your privilege.

Strong arms guided you through the doorframe and quickly shut the door. You couldn’t see anything, only hear the sounds of two heavy breaths. Your heart pounded in the darkness, and you were certain he could feel your pulse under his grip. 

“Welcome to my room darling.” The smooth tenor sounded more like sin than anything you’d ever heard, and you knew you were trembling.

Brian’s warmth left your side, then the lights flicked on. You couldn’t believe your eyes.

THE Brian May stood right in front of you, all towering height and intensity. From this angle you had to crane your neck up to reach his penetrating eyes, even with 4-inch heels. You were frozen and waiting for his next move. Brian was in complete control, just as he always had been, but now it was impossible to ignore.

Still studying your face, he reached a hand out to caress the side of your neck and brought his thumb up to stroke your cheek. The touch was oddly intimate, but still surprisingly rough with the tightness he held you.

“Such a pretty girl…” Brian’s voice drifted smoothly over top your head as he traced over your face, like he was narrating the situation and not speaking directly to you. You felt anxious and aroused, standing under his scrutiny.

Suddenly, the hand gripping your throat tightened and Brian’s voice became rough. “I’m going to ruin you Y/N.” He looked into your eyes. “And you’re gonna love it.”

Your breath hitched in your chest, but was cut off by Brian’s hand around your neck.

“Heels off. Now.”

Brian’s tone had switched to be harsh and demanding within a second. You loved it, loved that you had driven him to this animal desire for domination and control. He was a powerful, intelligent, attractive man, and you would be his. 

You quickly complied with the demand, for Brian left no room for argument. You looked up into his hazel eyes and kicked off your shoes one at a time. Your stomach twisted at being told what to do like this, ordered around like a little doll for his enjoyment. By the time you had rid yourself of the footwear Brian’s pupils had expanded and left his gaze dark and hungry. He looked at you like you were a meal to be devoured, and what you wouldn’t give for him to take a bite right now.

The loss of your heels made the height difference even more pronounced and arousing. You didn’t know if you had a size kink, or if it was just the fact that it was Brian looming over you, but the position had you soaking your panties with eager heat. You were completely at his mercy and you wanted that big man to take you. Mark you. Wreck you. 

For his part, Brian also seemed incredibly pleased as he looked down at you, crowding your space and causing your exposed chest to flush red. 

“Good girl,” he said, and that deep rumbling voice sunk into your bones.

Brian stepped towards you, forcing you to back up as his chest approached at head-level. Your newly-bare feet shuffled in reverse, intimidated and nervous before the man you had wanted for years. He raised his arms on either side of you just as your heels hit the wall, causing you to squeak with surprise; you had no idea you had drifted that far backwards, caught up in the eye contact with Brian. You were unable to move any further, but he could. He bent his arms and leaned closer still, caging you within his body. Breathing heavily, he bent down to look at you, chest inches from yours. He had his prey now, and you knew he would enjoy playing with it.

“You wanted this since the concert didn’t you Y/N? Wanted me to fuck you nice and hard…” 

You couldn’t take it anymore. You openly whined, arching your breasts into his chest and feeling your knees collapse as he overwhelmed you. “Please Brian,” you moaned under his gaze, “Take me.” You needed to feel some contact; your core was absolutely throbbing for him.

Strong arms grabbed yours, pinning them to your side and keeping you upright against the wall even as your legs buckled. Not pleased with your movements, Brian leaned in close and snarled in your face.

“You probably want me to fuck you right here against the wall. Don’t you?” His hot breath puffed against your lips. You could smell a faint trace of the alcohol you had both enjoyed tonight, lowering your inhibitions and letting you explore this primal need. A faint whimper left your throat as you nodded, bucking determinedly in Brian’s grip.

“Dirty girl…” Brian drawled, and his eyes burned into your skin. “I like to see you trembling there- shaking with how much you want me. And you DO… don’t you? You’d let me take you anywhere I want. Any _way_ I want.”

A moan escaped your lips as you nodded again. The words were enough to send your mind reeling with flashes of Brian rutting your back against the wall until it was red. You’d let him do fucking anything to you and you’d thank him for it.

“Too bad tonight isn’t about what you want Y/N… It’s about what I want to give you.”

And with that, he suddenly pushed himself away from the wall and stalked briskly towards a doorway, which likely led to the bedroom. You were left stunned, head spinning, with shaking knees as you caught your breath. His presence was overwhelming , but you missed him as soon as he was gone. You felt alone, empty and desperate to be near Brian again, immediately turning your head towards the sound when you heard him calling to you.

“Come along sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments give me life so please let me know what you think! Love you all! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone! Here's the next chapter :) There should be just one more in this little story. I'll be updating by other fic soon <3

When you entered the bedroom your eyes were drawn to the long, lean form of Brian. He was standing next to the bed with his arms crossed, lazily propped against the wall. The smug smirk on his lips sent tremors along your skin- as did his dark, bottomless eyes. They seemed to bore into you, like he could see just how desperate you were for any piece of him. It was all too much; you had to drop your gaze. 

Unfortunately it fell to the incredibly impressive bulge in his tight jeans, and you felt your mouth go dry. 

Brian watched your throat bob with great amusement. “Good girl Y/N… coming when I ask,” his grin turned devilish, “I hope you can do that for me again tonight.” 

The intended meaning was obvious, especially as he trailed his eyes up and down your form so tantalizingly slowly that you knew he was studying every bit. As if finding your sweet spots. With a confidence like that, you didn’t doubt he could manage it. But you still grew nervous hoping you’d succeed in pleasing him tonight. 

“I’ll try Brian.” Your voice was weak and pathetic, but that just turned you on more. 

He didn’t move from his position, but raised a finger to beckon you over to him like he had earlier. When he’d first ensnared you at the party. 

“You’re not gonna _try_ baby… You’re gonna DO it.” He winked at you as you walked over, willing as ever. “I knew from the moment I saw you you’d be just what I wanted tonight… and so far I’ve been right.” The similarities to that meeting were not lost on either of you then. 

You arrived at the side of the bed and waited anxiously before him: the man of your dreams. You shifted from foot to foot and placed your hands behind your back. Every hair on your skin felt alive and pulsing with electricity, just waiting for him to touch you- to feel those big hands squeeze your skin. 

Brian smiled down at you, sharing a quick glimpse of his sharp teeth. He was so tall, and so confidently pleased you were here in front of him. Anticipation vibrated through you. 

A rough, strong hand reached out to wrap around your throat again. It wasn’t tight, but the situation with him looming over you by the bed and the feeling of his thumb dragging over your windpipe made it impossible to breathe. 

“Do you still want to do this darling?” His dark eyes locked with yours as he held you under his control. They carried a seriousness that cut through the lust and dark promise. You knew what this was; he was giving you one last out. One final chance to leave before you were consumed by the wild need he so clearly was holding in restraint. 

“Yes Brian…” you looked up at him and watched those intelligent eyes deepen before the end of your confirmation, “…I want you… all of you. More than anything.” 

You felt yourself physically shake as his grip on your neck tightened, and then something snapped in his expression. Pupils dilated, plump lips widened into a devilish sneer, and nostrils flared at the end of a perfectly sculpted nose. Brian looked like both heaven and hell at once, and you’d never been more turned on in your life. Your needy core dripped with a shameful desire to be taken- wrecked- used by this man. 

He inhaled though his nose, long and loud, like he was consuming the moment: tasting your willing obedience. “ _Good girl_.” His voice was low and sinful, and you squeezed your thighs together as he stared at you. 

Brian moved his hand from your neck to your cheeks, pressing his fingers together until he cupped your chin and tilted your head up to face his. The wonderful rough action was met with another gush of arousal between your legs, and a deliciously cocky grin on his face. 

Brian leaned down at the same time he pulled your face up to meet him, and captured your lips in a heated kiss. It was heavy, and consuming, and you couldn’t do anything but moan as he sucked your lower lip between his and nipped at your flesh. All the while those long fingers dug into your cheeks and forced your head to be where he wanted it. 

Once he’d had his fill Brian released your mouth and promptly spun you around, pawing at the zipper on the back of your skirt. 

There was no teasing- no preamble- just ruthless efficiency from demanding hands. Once you were at this point Brian was impatient and forceful, seeing as you were his for the night. You were here, and he wanted to fuck you, and therefore there was nothing stopping him from doing as he pleased: many willing, adoring women ingrained in his actions. 

You wanted to help him disrobe you but you were mostly frozen as he slipped your skirt down your hips and peeled your shirt off. The stagnant air in the room touched your skin as it was exposed, and you shivered though it was warm. You shivered from the way Brian looked at you, now clad in only your lacy bra and tiny panties. 

His eyes traced every curve on display for him, and you were entranced as he licked his lips at the sight of YOU. There was no better feeling on earth. 

“You’re beautiful Y/N,” Brian said. His voice was deep and smooth and gravelly all at once, just as he was smart and kind and dirty. 

Your cheeks blushed pink, probably to add to the red marks that remained from his fingers. “Th- Thank you Brian.” Your head was swimming with nerves and arousal; you didn’t know what to say.“...So are you.” 

Brian just chuckled and stepped even closer towards you, bringing a hand up to cup the outside of your breast over your bra. His thumb traced the exposed skin of your cleavage, at it was all you could feel before you were pulled in for a kiss once more. 

He answered you with the intensity of his lips on yours and his tongue in your mouth: needy and thankful. Your heart melted just as you did in his arms. You could be everything he needed. He was a god.

And as he pulled at the front of his jeans and popped the button while devouring your mouth, you never felt it more. He made you feel so good, so _alive_ , because in your eyes he was perfect, and he found purpose in a little girl like you. 

Brian steered you to the side of the bed without releasing your lips for more than a second. He sat and pulled you close between his legs to finish claiming your mouth, until he finally released you. You scrambled for breath and took a step back, core throbbing and mind spinning from what he could do to you. Brian’s eyes were as dark as night, seemingly lost all their hazel flecks and turned to pools of chocolate. His lips twitched into a satisfied smirk as he looked at you, red and desperate for him. 

“On your knees baby. You can suck my cock.” 

Something dropped in your stomach. You immediately fell to the carpet, shuffling towards Brian on your shins. As he watched you approach with arrogant desire, he spread his legs and moved to rest his hips on the edge of the mattress. 

“Good girl… What a pretty sight you make.” 

His tight jeans bulged tantalizingly and your mouth watered. You were still reeling from his earlier command, and the praise, shallow and flippant though it was, sent trembles through you as kneeled on the floor. ‘You CAN suck my cock', he’d said, like it was a treat. God damn it he was right. 

“Please Brian.” You begged to suck him off, to touch him. For anything. You pushed your breasts between your upper arms as you sat between his long legs. He looked, and you preened. 

Immediately hands were in your hair, pulling painfully. Brian pressed your head into his crotch. You couldn’t suppress the moan that escaped your throat. This was exactly where you wanted to be: on your knees in front of him, being used for his pleasure. 

Brian kept pressure on the back of your head as you were forced to inhale his scent. Musky, sharp and so wonderfully masculine that your pussy clenched. With your nose pressed against the denim he was all you could sense or think about. 

You probably looked a sight, bare to the undergarments between his legs: his big hand splayed across your head and holding you down atop his obvious arousal. You still couldn’t believe your cheek was resting over the hot hardness of Brian May’s cock. 

“Is this what you want darling?” His haughty tenor reverberated through your body.

“…Yes,” you whined, and sniffed his scent deeply once more. As if compelled by the enticing fragrance you mouthed over his jeans and licked a stripe along the taught material. A surge of satisfaction passed through you when you felt his thighs tense.

However, Brian didn’t let you win that easily. “That’s not very proper Y/N- no whining. Ask nicely.”

He was going to be the end of you. There was no way you should be this turned on while he was still fully clothed and barely had to touch you. “Please Brian,” you schooled your tone to appeal to the control he was so desperately after, “Can I taste your lovely cock?”

You imagined the attractive grin that would appear on his face as you felt him chuckle. Your little panties were soaked.

“Yes love, you may.”

And with that your head was released, so that Brian could use both hands to free the straining bulge beneath his open fly. You were shocked to see he wore nothing underneath, because the first glimpse that greeted you as your eyes roamed down the light trail of hair on his stomach, was a mass of dark curls. To you, every part of the man was beautiful.

You were _close_ , as he’d made sure of that earlier, so the sight of his shaft was completely overwhelming. He was BIG, which was to be expected honestly- look at the man, but as you watched his long fingers trace over the veins you started to salivate. 

You bracketed your hands on his thighs for support and tried to focus on the task at hand. The rosy tip of his cock glistened invitingly, and you automatically opened your mouth for him to give you a taste. Brian placed himself on your tongue. 

“Good girl,” he drawled, “So pretty on your knees for me.”

He pushed into your mouth a bit, not enough to choke you, but enough to feel the weight of him, and touch the back of your throat. His skin was soft and warm; his shaft thick enough to stretch your lips. You looked up to his face- which was not thrown back in pleasure- but instead staring down at you with heated intensity, watching his cock slide past your lips. Reveling in your form prostrate before him.

Fuck. Your dripping pussy clenched around nothing, and you were glad you were already on the ground because your limbs turned to jelly. You locked eyes with Brian, and watched as that damn smirk appeared once more. He was absolutely stunning and you wanted to make him feel good more than anything you’d ever wanted in your life.

He was too big to fit proper down your throat- you’d never claimed to be skilled at this particular deed- but right now you were lost in the velvet heat of him on your tongue. You’d never wanted to choke on a cock so badly. You craved for him to cut off all your air and claim your mouth as only he could. Suddenly, you felt ashamed that only half of his shaft was sheathed within you.

You reached up to grab the base of his cock with one hand, stomach rolling at how large it felt, and then you surged down upon his length: taking him deep into your throat. Brian groaned, and you relished the sound of his control slipping, finally. It was easier than you thought to ignore your gag reflex, for you were focused so much on the pleasures of his cock and how it would feel for him.

Soon Brian started to rock his hips into your mouth. The thrusts became subtly stronger each time, as if he was trying to be gentle but slowly forgetting. He murmured how good you were, how well you were taking him. Drool dripped down your chin. Occasionally some choking sounds did slip out, but you didn’t think he minded. You just focused on the deep moans he shared with you, and the strength you felt in his straining thighs. You were shamefully aroused and wanting, just from having him use your mouth. You yearned for him to fill you with his sweet release: to taste the pleasure you’d provided. But you didn’t get it.

Brian pulled out, panting and looking deliciously disheveled thanks to you. From the way his eyes bored into you, you realized you probably looked the same or worse. The tear streaks on your cheeks were proof of that.

“Up on the bed Y/N- Hands and knees.”

The deep, strong voice went straight to your core. You scrambled to comply as fast as you could, somehow arranging your uncontrollable limbs on the soft mattress. You felt frozen, nervous, and shaking with eager anticipation. 

You watched with wide eyes as Brian hastily pulled his own shirt and jeans off and threw them on the floor. His chest was incredibly lean, enough so see his broad rib cage, and the tiniest dusting of hair grew over smooth, sweaty skin. His legs were likewise long and slender: toned, beautiful, and sexy. And his cock- that _cock_ \- stood large and proud up by his stomach. He was stunning. Gorgeous. Every part of the man looked perfect in your mind.

Brian saw you staring, with open mouth, and smirked again. You flushed even more from being caught. He must have enjoyed your appreciation though, for he pulled a hand down his shaft in front of you. Your thighs clenched repeatedly.

Brian climbed onto the bed behind you with good speed for such a tall, gangly man. The mattress dipped from his weight. You couldn’t help the gasp that escaped when his large, callused hands traced the sides of your bare torso, tingling the heightened nerves.

He un-did your bra in one practiced motion and let it fall to the mattress for you to take your hands out. “Absolutely stunning…” he said, and the deep appreciation in his voice sent another shiver through you. “Did you like sucking my cock baby?”

You scrunched up your eyes and tried to focus as your legs quivered under his gaze. “Yes Brian.”

Those same hands moved to cup your breasts, causing in involuntary jerk of your hips s his warm fingers enveloped your skin. Brian chuckled, loving how he could make you squirm. “And you like this?”  


You nodded frantically, only to squeak when strong fingers pinched your nipples. “I want verbal answers tonight Y/N.”

A shaky exhale, and then you answered. “Yes…” The clamps on your sensitive buds remained. “…Brian.”

Then he moved his hands, sliding down your midriff again, over your taught stomach, and hooked his thumbs under your panties. Someone liked the sound of his own name. You’d have thought he was tired of it after the thousands of screaming fans, but such was obviously not the case.

Without further ado your undies followed your bra to the mattress. Brian pulled the elastic down your hips until it sat around your knees and then left it rather unceremoniously. You felt like a doll, being undressed so brazenly like this. You’d never been with a man so confident, and you LOVED it.

“I can tell you like it baby,” Brian placed his hands squarely on your bottom, “Look at this little pussy.” He squeezed your cheeks in his bag hands. “You’re practically dripping.”

God, and with words like that you knew it would be worse soon. You would be embarrassed to have him looking so keenly between your legs, if it wasn’t so damn arousing. You were posed on display for him to enjoy.

Brian sat up behind you and lined up his hips with yours. You couldn’t breathe, couldn’t hear anything over the pounding of your own heart. You felt lithe fingers brush your folds, and the hot tip of what must be his thick cock press against your entrance.

Your chest clenched and you physically trembled with wondrous, burning need and anticipation. Brian stroked down your bare back with his free hand. The pressure at your hole increased slightly and you felt a warm wave of arousal rush to meet it.

Brian spoke once more in that deep, sensual voice. 

“ _Good girl Y/N_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't seem to stop myself form writing Y/N on her knees sucking Brian off. Hmm... I wonder why ;p


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! I hope you enjoy the ending ❤️❤️
> 
> Slight warning for a bit of choking

As soon as Brian pushed into you you felt your control slipping. His presence was so big, his _cock_ was so big, you just raised your hips higher and let him take you. You were an extension of him at this point, finally pulled so close into his orbit that there was no escape.

Brian didn’t talk as he slowly thrust into your wet heat, but the low groan and tight, bruising grip on your waist were enough. He stretched you wide and pushed deeper, deeper until he hit parts inside you’d never known. 

Every thick inch of his shaft split you open with the most amazing friction and your juices coated his skin where your saliva had earlier. All your nerves were firing at once, prodded by the protruding veins on his cock. 

You couldn’t handle it. The heated silence was overwhelming. HE was overwhelming. You had to say something.

“You’re so _big_ Brian.”

Your voice was strained, barely substantial in a hushed whisper. But Brian liked it.

“I know baby,” he growled, and the fact that he was clearly trying to hold himself back turned you on even more. “We’re almost there. Your little cunt's taking me so well- so warm and wet. Such a good girl for me Y/N.”

It was like your tiny cry had burst the dam, and dirty, wonderful things came pouring out of Brian’s mouth one after another.

“I’m gonna fill you up nice; make you mine.”

He finally bottomed out, resting his pelvis flush against your backside, and then leaned over you to rumble in your ear with his deep voice. 

“Does it feel good baby? With my big cock inside you?” He licked a wet stripe up your cheek, sending an uncontrollable tremor through your pussy, and then a rough growl from his throat. “Ask for it.”

Fuck, he was wonderful. Trying _so_ hard to capture your willful submission. Almost desperate. And creating that feeling in Brian May was far too much. You would give him _everything_ , happily, and when he pushed you’d give him more. 

You whined into the pillow, “Please Brian …Fuck me.”

That man didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled out slightly and thrust back in hard, bumping your skin with his heavy balls and pressing you into the mattress. The friction was so good. Your mouth dropped open at the tremendous pleasure that mounted and ran far along your nerves. There would be a puddle of drool on the sheets soon. 

You found yourself licking the mattress as he began to find a rhythm, at it would have been disgusting if you could think of absolutely anything other than Brian’s cock inside you.

He started off with short thrusts to loosen you up and spread your copious secretions around his shaft. It was deep, and hard, and almost all of him remained inside you as he moved. To keep you full of his cock: claimed for the night. 

And fuck did you feel it. 

Your sensitive walls applauded every drag of his manhood with bursts of pleasure and want. He seemed to draw each moan and sigh out of you, as if there was no choice but for your body to tell him how much you wanted his. And Brian loved your noises too, for every time you keened he’d answer with his own masculine echo. The pretty words and teasing touches were forgotten momentarily as you were lost in the feeling of each other.

Eventually though, the hard grip on your hips slackened, leaving a slight numbness in its wake. Brian took a deep breath and ran his big hand down the small of your back. He pressed down slightly as he spoke. 

“Good girl Y/N,” long fingers guided your hips just slightly lower until the angle made you moan, “ _Good girl_.”

Fuck, this was what it was like to be with a man who knew what he was doing. Brian was obviously hugely experienced. You didn’t doubt he’d been with countless women and indulged in depravities and pleasures that you could barely imagine. But it didn’t make you that nervous. He was here, with you, giving you a taste of his life of rock and roll. The way his hands moved you confidently into position turned you on. Where you could find the most pleasure together. How he could make best use of you. 

You forced yourself to hold that very angle, even as the sensations mounted and you became desperate and needy. You mustn’t disappoint Brian. You needed to be good for him. For the man currently pounding into your slick from behind, his thrusts having lost their gentle touch and become all-consuming. 

His long cock slid through your folds almost ruthlessly, bringing you closer and closer to orgasm without any consideration for your thoughts. Like he needed something from you. Needed your willingness and desperation for him. Needed your taught ass bared as he made you come. 

You knew you were lost when a hand reached down to your clit.  
“Come for me Y/N,” Brian growled, flicking mercilessly at your bud, “Be a good girl and come.”

Your breaths came hard and heavy, raggedly panting into the sheets as the pleasure built and built. You were so close. Your thighs started to tremble under the strain, but still you held them, and still Brian took you. 

“Come _right_ now baby, let go for me.”

You cried out, desperate to do just that, and felt as your cunt tightened and pulsed around him. Still, higher and higher into the mind-numbing pleasure. Searching for the release just out of reach.

Brian growled again, _loud_ , and as if displeased took his hand off your clit. A pathetic whimper left your throat as he thrust harder than ever. You were _so_ close. But you just… needed…

“I said _come_ you little slut.” 

SLAP! That same huge hand came down hard on your ass and you cried out. The hot pain spread over your cheek as you came, _hard_ , all over his cock. Fuck! Your skin hurt, but as you moaned, convulsed and coated his shaft with your release, you’d never felt anything better. 

Brian stilled his movements as you still contracted around him. “Oh, is _that_ what you wanted? Dirty girl. You really are a wonder.”

He said the words as if he knew them all the time, and pulled out of your spasming quim before you were ready. You found yourself flipped hard onto your back and stuffed full of his cock again before your orgasm had fully ended. The weight of Brian pinned you down as he started moving once more, right through your sensitivity. You couldn’t help but scream.

“That’s it,” Brian gripped round your throat and held you down for a sloppy kiss, “Beautiful.”

You weren’t sure if he meant your blissed-out face or your desperate sounds, but you didn’t much care. Not with his talented fingers at your windpipe and his big cock in your cunt.

Now you were completely at his mercy: bare on your back with your knees high as he draped over you and held you down with his weight. All sharp edges and sinewy muscle, Brian felt rock solid against and inside you. 

He thrust through your sensitive folds and brought another crest of pleasure, building once again between your legs. As the head of his cock bumped your cervix again and again, Brian’s grip tightened on your throat. He was driven by pure passion at this point: the instinctual need to take and _fuck_.

And it just turned you on more.

“Please Brian...” you whimpered, shallow from under his hand. You didn’t even know what you were asking for. You just wanted _him_. You needed him to find his pleasure, to use you for anything he wanted. You basked in his attention and loved the feeling of him inside you.

But Brian seemed to understand. “I know baby girl-“ he gritted out through clenched teeth, “I know what you need.” 

His strained words pulled something inside you, and forced you to open your eyes and look at the man above. As you took in his slack jaw and sweat-beaded chest you guessed it was all too easy to take advantage of the fame and admiration. To lust after the pleasures that were so easy to obtain in his position. To revel in the power he held, literally, in the crook of his finger.

There was something deliciously dirty about everything: the way he fucked you hard, chasing his release; the way those long fingers dug into your throat; and the way his beautiful hazel eyes opened every once in a while to darken at the sight of you writhing beneath him.

He was used to this. He knew he could get anything he wanted. He knew you’d let him _do_ anything he wanted.

But all Brian really wanted was for someone to remind him that he was in charge of his life. That all the stress, work, fame and fortune were _his_. 

You would be his tonight too. Blessed by the once in a lifetime chance to beside his bright shining starlight. 

“ _Please_ ,” you whined again, desperate. Your sex was tight and throbbing, climbing once more to the peaks of pleasure. 

Brian growled one last time into the stagnant air, and filled you somehow even faster and harder. The grip on your neck increased as you panted together until you couldn’t breathe properly. But you weren’t scared at all. Brian held you in the palm of his hand, just as he had all night, and he always knew what to do.

His beautiful brown curls bounced in the dark light and the tendons on his forearms stood out as he brought you over the edge. You came again, with a satisfied, defeated moan, shuddering under his body. Bright bursts of colour and ecstasy filled your mind as your cunt squeezed him tight. 

And that was enough for Brian.

With a cry, he pulled out of you and gave two last hard pumps to his swollen cock, swearing a litany of curses as ropes of hot, thick come painted your stomach and hips. You felt him on your skin and were pleased, breathing heavy after the peak, proud that you’d given him something. Done what a young girl could do.

Eventually, when Brian had made a mess of you and the bed, and calmed his breathing down to a regular level, he released your throat. 

“ _Good girl Y/N_ ,” he murmured- low and out of breath. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

You were spent and utterly exhausted, so you just nodded dreamily. He was perfect.

…

You awoke the next morning alone: cold in a fancy hotel room with a splitting headache and soreness between your legs. But all that came back to you were fond memories, and an experience to last a lifetime.

It was almost a pang in your heart, how thankful you were for last night. There was nothing you could ever regret. Brian May was a god of rock and roll- tall, smart and achingly handsome. But he was _human_ , with all the faults and vices that included.

And when you found a note on the dresser in his hurried scrawl you almost cried. 

Y/N,  
Thank you so much for last night darling. You were perfect, and I hope you are left with the same grand memories I am. If you’re ever in the neighbourhood again I would love to see you… the ticket below should help.  
Until we meet again,  
-Bri xx

You moved your hand from where it had been covering your mouth to flip the letter and found a backstage pass.

You couldn't hear your squeal over the pounding of your chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This one's officially finished! (I've finally finished a fic lol). There may be a sequel in the future, but not for a while.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the foray into Brian's crazy world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out my other story if you like an older Dom Bri 😉🔥


End file.
